Kiss The Girl
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: First Scooby Doo fanfic ever. Be kind. Got the idea from a fanvid on Youtube. Not a songfic but sorta inspired by the song from the fanvid. Shelma with maybe some Fraphne thrown in for good messure. Myster Incorporated Universe.
1. Chapter 1: You're Gonna Miss the Girl

**Kiss The Girl**

**Chapter 1: You're Gonna Miss The Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of the gang.**

**A/N: I've finally come out of my shell and decided to start writing Shelma fanfiction. This is my first Scooby Doo fic ever. It takes place in the "Mystery Incorporated" universe and will be a multi chapter Shaggy/Velma story. Reviews are appreciated but negative comments are not. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.s**

Shaggy Rogers walked out of the movie theater hand in hand with his girlfriend Velma Dinkley. It was a cool night and the sky was clear. It was late and Shaggy knew that Scooby would be upset that he had taken Velma to see the new Zombies Alive movie. He had always thought that horror movies and dark theaters were a combination that would drive girls into the arms of their dates but with all the horror movies he and Velma had seen over the years along with all of the terrifying creeps in masks that they had faced in real life, it wasn't really surprising that Velma hadn't clung to him the way he had hoped.

"Like what did you think of the movie?" Shaggy asked finally, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

Velma shook her head "Zombies Alive: Terror in Taranto was better," she replied nonchalantly "The Zombies coming to New York and deciding to have a dance party in Central Park didn't really make much sense."

Shaggy nodded "Like yeah.." He paused and turned to look at Velma in the moonlight. She was beautiful. Shaggy never understood why more people didn't find glasses sexy. Velma was not just beautiful but she was the one person, aside from Scooby Doo who really seemed to get him and didn't just write him off instantly because of the way he dressed or talked, in the past several weeks though she had been trying to change him. Little things like how much he said the word "Like" he guessed that perhaps it had to do with that she was embarrassed to be seen in a serious relationship with someone like him.

Velma was staring at Shaggy. He was such a sweet guy. She'd spent the last few weeks trying to change him but she realized that trying to change him was only pushing him further away. She sighed, she could see how wonderful he was and she only wished that everyone else, outside of her, Daphne, Freddy and Scooby, could see how amazing he was too. She closed her eyes and let the night breeze wash over her. She leaned forward just the slightest bit and turned her face upwards expectantly.

Shaggy smiled softly as he brought his lips closer to hers. He let his eyes drift closed as well. Just before their lips could make contact a loud exclamation from a familiar voice caused them to jump apart.

"Rhaggy!" Scooby Doo said accusingly as he stood at the far end of the theater parking lot.

"Scooby Doo," Shaggy began, sounding a little frustrated as he left Velma standing on the theatre steps to go converse with his canine "It's not what you think."

"Ri rhink rou went to ree Rombies Ralive: Rance Rin Rew Rork rwith rout re," Scooby crossed his arms, huffed and turned away from Shaggy.

Shaggy held his hands up "Alright… so it is… it is like what it looks like but Scooby… You gotta understand that-"

"Runderstand rhat Rhaggy?" Scobby interrupted haughtily.

"Velma and I are like dating," Shaggy began "And like once in a while we need to be able to like do things just the two of us…"

"Rike seeing Rombies Ralive rwithout re?" Scooby asked sadly. Scooby had known that Shaggy and Velma were a couple but he hand' liked having to share his buddy with anyone, even Velma who in the past Scooby had been incredibly fond of.

"Like, I'll make it up to you Scoob," Shaggy offered "We'll spend all next weekend together, just you and me."

"Rand Velma?" Scooby asked, turning to look at Shaggy.

"She can come along if she wants to," Shaggy shrugged.

"Rot rhat ri rent," Scooby huffed again.

"Scooby Doo," Shaggy almost whined "You're killin' me here pal."

"Rood," Scooby scoffed.

"Scooby!" Shaggy was pleading this time "You gotta understand…"

"Roh, ri runderstand rust frine," Scooby retorted with yet another huff.

Shaggy was about to reply but the words died in his throat as the sound of screaming reached his ears. Normally screams were a cue for the teenager and his canine companion to run in terror but they both instantly realized just who the screams were coming from.

"Velma!" the boy and dog said in unison as they turned back to the theater steps where Shaggy had left his date.

In front of the theater a dark van was parked. Two figures were wrestling with the screaming Velma. The figures were both dressed in black and wore ski masks. Shaggy and Scooby both immediately ran towards the men. This was a friend in real danger and no matter how scared they were neither one would forgive themselves if anything happened to Velma.

Scooby sprinted on all fours, baring his teeth and barking menacingly. There would be time for petty squabbling later but now was the time for action. He was never one for bravery but the bonds of friendship and love can make even the most chicken hearted and lily livered of souls find their inner strength.

Shaggy could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had only been talking to Scooby for a few minutes, he had been just a few hundred feet away and suddenly this was happening? He and Scooby reached the place where the dark colored van sat just as the two men had shoved Velma into the back.

Before Shaggy could do anything a punch from one of the men caused him to land on his backside. By the time he had righted himself the van was already speeding away. He and Scooby attempted to chase it but it was hopeless. After three blocks Shaggy could no longer see the van. He stopped and stood completely still. His mind was reeling. What should he do? He had to call the police. No he had to call Fred and Daphne. No, he had to call the police and Fred and Daphne. He pulled out his phone and started dialing.

XXX

"So you say that two men in ski masks grabbed her right on these steps?" the Sheriff asked.

Shaggy nodded silently. Scooby was standing by his master's side and attempting to comfort the distraught teen. But it was no use. Shaggy simply stood there with downcast eyes, answering the sheriff's questions.

"Can you describe these men?" the sheriff asked.

"Like, they were wearing ski masks!" Shaggy snapped "That's like the only description I can give you!"

"Rhaggy, ralm rown," Scooby placed a paw on Shaggy's shoulder.

Shaggy deflated immediately and shook his head in silence.

It was at that moment that the Mystery Machine pulled up. Fred and Daphne jumped out and ran towards Shaggy and Scooby. Almost immediately Shaggy was bombarded by a nonstop torrent of questions from his friends. The redheaded young woman and the toe headed young man didn't even pause to breathe as they shouted at Shaggy.

"What happened?"

"Where's Velma?"

"Did you see which way they went?"

"What did the van look like?"

"Did you get a good look at the kidnappers?"

"RENOUGH!" Scooby finally shouted at the two sleuths.

Fred and Daphne stopped and looked at one another and then at Scooby. Fred was the first to speak, his voice was a lot less urgent in tone as he reached out to pat Shaggy on the back "Sorry Shaggy."

"Yeah," Daphne added, shooting her friend a sympathetic smile before giving him a hug "I bet the police will find her in no time."

Shaggy nodded. He still said nothing though as Daphne and Scooby guided him to the Mystery Machine. In all the years that he had known Velma, all the creeps they had chased and been chased by, all the scary movies the two of them had watched together, he had never seen her as scared as he had seen her just before she'd been shoved into the back of that van.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Be Scared

**Kiss The Girl**

**Chapter 2: Don't Be Scared**

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two, I think I've found a direction to take this story in. Though, since it is my first Scooby Doo story I can't promise perfection (Though that's something I never really promise with any of my stories). I hope you like it.**

Angie Dinkley was a crumpled heap of tears in the arms of her husband Dale. Daphne, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby were sitting in the Dinkley's living room. Sheriff Stone had asked them to break the news to the Dinkley's about their daughter's disappearance. As he sat there Shaggy wished he was anywhere else. The way that the Dinkley's were looking at him made him feel sick inside. He hadn't thought it was possible to feel any sicker inside then he already did until he had shown up on the Dinkley's doorstep with Fred and Daphne.

Angie Dinkley's innocent question of "Where's Velma?" had been met with silence and it hadn't been long before she'd realized something was very wrong. From the moment Shaggy had stepped foot in the house he had been treated as coldly as if he were the kidnapper himself. Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley hadn't said a word to him directly about it but the pure and simple fact that he had been intrusted with their daughter's safety when the two had left earlier that evening and that Shaggy had failed not just Velma but her parents miserably was implied with every shaky sobbing breath that Mrs. Dinkley took and with every exasperated word that fell from Mr. Dinkley's lips as he asked Fred and Daphne questions similar to those that Shaggy himself had been asked by his friends earlier that evening.

By the time that they left over an hour later, Shaggy felt like things couldn't possibly get any worse. But of course he was wrong. He and Scooby sulked in the back of the Mystery Machine as Fred drove them home. At his house, Shaggy and Scooby got out and waved goodbye before slinking into the house only to be met by Shaggy's parents.

Shaggy sighed and slumped into a chair, news sure spread fast in Crystal Cove. Scooby dropped to the floor by Shaggy's feet, looking as defeated as his master. Shaggy found a tile on the kitchen floor and affixed his eyes to it as if it were the most interesting thing that he had ever seen.

"Norville," his father began.

Shaggy knew he was in for it now, any discussion that started with "Norville" was never anything other than painful. Shaggy shook his head and remained silent.

"What happened?" his mother, ever the more gentle parent asked her son, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. His mother shot her husband a warning look. Paula Rogers had learned that it was best to treat her son with gentleness, he was a sensitive boy and his father's sometimes harsh attitude towards Shaggy's friends or his want to stay up and watch horror movies rather than study was not something that Paula had in common with her husband.

"What happened," Colton Rogers echoed, ignoring his wife's glare "We already know what happened." He stomped his foot, trying to elicit some sort of response from his son "Tell me that you and your friends aren't going to try to investigate this Norville," he demanded.

Shaggy said nothing. It wasn't as if the police in Crystal Cove were all that competent. Shaggy knew he had let Velma down already and he knew that if he left it to the police they'd never find her. If it were any other mystery he would more than likely imphatically tell his father that yes he would stay out of it, later to get dragged in along with Scooby by Velma and the others but this was different. This time he couldn't promise he would stay out of it. He was already planning to sneak back to the theater with Scooby later that night to search for clues.

"Shaggy honey…?" his mother asked when her son still hadn't spoken a word.

Shaggy simply shook his head.

"Norville," his father said angrily "This is a job for the police, this isn't just one of your average lunatics in a costume that you kids are so fond of chasing down, this is dangerous."

Shaggy laughed out loud then. If only his father knew the first thing about some of those "lunatics" that he and the gang had faced. If his father knew anything about him then Colton Rogers would understand why his son couldn't stay away from these mysteries and why he especially couldn't stay away from this one in particular.

"What is so funny young man?" his father demanded as Paula who had given up, moved into the other room, humming to herself loudly.

Shaggy looked up at his father then "What's funny is like how little you actually know me Pop," he replied before getting up and walking upstairs, Scooby marching proudly behind him.

Colton Rogers sank into the chair his son had previously been occupying and let his gaze drift upwards towards the ceiling. His wife came back in then carrying a cup of coffee for her husband "He's been through a lot tonight," she said in an attempt to calm her husband.

"I know," he sighed "I just hope he doesn't go off and do something stupid." He put his arms around his wife and pulled her into his lap, kissing her neck "I'm worried Paula," he admitted "All this mystery solving business that he and his friends have gotten into… It's too similar to…"

She turned to look at her husband "I know," she said softly "And I'm afraid that the disappearance of poor Velma is a sign that it's beginning all over again…"

XXX

The strange man who referred to himself as "Mr. E", stood in the shadows of the theater, watching as the police did a sub par job of combing the area for clues. This was something that the man had hoped never to see again. Things were only going to get worse from here. If only he could offer the young sleuths more than cryptic clues and riddles. But for now that was all he could do for them. The mysterious Mr. E slipped through the shadows, leaving at around the same time as the police did. He had to do his own investigating into this first.

As he made his way down the darkened back streets of Crystal Cove the secretive man thought to himself. The time to reveal himself to the teenage sleuths would have to come eventually. He had known that since he had first learned of the discovery of the locket down in the caverns beneath Crystal Cove by Daphne Blake. He had tried to keep himself as guarded as possible, not giving away anything that might lead the sleuths to his true identity but now with Velma's abduction, it seemed clear that he could not keep his secret much longer.

XXX

Velma was terrified. Simply and absolutely terrified. Not long after the van had sped away from the theater with her in the back, one of her abductors had restrained her with rope. And as if she wasn't already disoriented enough the masked man had confiscated her glasses before unnecessarily blindfolding her. She had tried her best to keep track of each turn the van had made as they had driven through the streets of Crystal Cove but they had taken so many turns and round abouts that she was all mixed up. When the van had finally stopped her abductors had grabbed her out of the back, forced her to walk for several hundred feet downhill (without her glasses the trip would have been difficult enough but blindfolded she had stumbled and fallen many times) and finally she had been pushed into a room of some sort and thrown onto a floor made either of concrete or stone, she wasn't sure.

Now she could hear the men outside talking about her. She couldn't hear every word of what they said but she knew they were deciding her fate. Phrases like "Make it look like an accident" and "Let the tide drown her" made Velma feel cold inside. It was everything she could do not to panic.

This had not been at all the way she had planned her day to go. Then again when does any normal teenager plan on getting kidnapped. She had planned to see a movie with Shaggy, take an unnecessarily lengthy drive home and by now whe would be in her bed, dreaming about him as she often did after a date. This was definitely far from what she had expected of her day.

She had to remind herself to breathe. There was still hope, there was always hope. The Sheriff and the police… Velma had seen some of there shoddy police work first hand. The Sheriff Stone and the other police overlooked the most obvious of clues sometimes. Velma had to stay positive, she knew that but it was getting harder and harder by the second.

/XXX

Mr. E found himself meandering around Crystal Cove. First he past the Jones house where everything seemed calm. The brightly painted Mystery Machine sat out front and young Fred could be seen easily through the front window conversing with his parents. Mr. E found himself sighing in relief upon seeing the youth. Although the sight of the young man's father had the opposite effect on the mysterious man, it was good to see that Fred Jr. was where he was supposed to be.

Not long afterwards Mr. E found himself walking past the Blake residence. This time he found himself walking around to the side of the house until he spotted Daphne sitting cross legged on her bed, flipping aimlessly threw a magazine. The sound of a twig snapping beneath his feet seemed to get her attention and she jumped, looking around the room wildly but she never spotted him. Mr. E made his retreat feeling guilty for startling the poor girl.

It was the Dinkley house he found himself walking by next. Angie and Dale were sitting in the kitchen both drinking coffee and staring at the phone. Mr. E shook his head sadly. He remembered all too well what it felt like to be in their shoes. In a way he was still in their shoes. He very nearly walked right up the front steps to ring the doorbell to call on the couple and ask how he could help. But he quickly remembered his place in all of this and that the way he could help was by doing for them what the police of Crystal Cove had failed to do for him and others like him in the past.

It wasn't long after he had left the Dinkley house when he found himself walking by the Rogers' residence. He paused to look up at the house for a moment before he saw two figures making their way around the side. It was dark but the man could easily make out the figures of a skinny teenage boy and a large canine. Mr. E shook his head as a feeling akin to anger overcame him. As the boy and dog approached the sidewalk, he waited for them.

Just as Shaggy and Scooby were about to turn down the street toward the theater they heard a sharp, angry and familiar voice "What do you think you're doing?" the voice chastised.

Shaggy and Scooby both jumped about a foot in the air before turning to face the figure in the darkness. They both recognized the voice and were both surprised, though it was Shaggy who spoke first "M-Mr. E…?" he asked.

"Rhat are rou droing rere?" Scooby asked, taking a defensive posture by Shaggy's side.

"That's not important," the mystery man replied, still angry, his voice maintaining the same sharp edge that it often did over the phone "What are you doing sneaking around this late at night?"

Something inside Shaggy gave him the courage to be indignant "Like, it's none of your business," he shot back.

"The hell it is," Mr. E snapped. He had to force himself to resist the urge to throttle the teenager. The impudence of youth, it was one of the things he missed the most. It was strange the things one misses when one is forced to go without them. Mr. E finally smiled "I suppose you're headed to search for clues," he said with a sigh "But why are you going alone?"

Shaggy shrugged and deflated immediately "Like, it was my fault that Velma's gone," he explained.

At that moment Mr. E was staring at an image from his past, a reflection of events that had happened before. "No Shaggy," Mr. E told him "It isn't your fault and you don't have to do this alone. Call your friends, ask for their help."

Shaggy shook his head and Scooby did likewise "It's late and they'll probably be like dealing with their own stuff right now. I'll fill them in tomorrow."

Mr. E shook his head "Well, you're not going alone, I suppose I'll come with you."

**A/N: So the Mysterious Mr. E makes an appearance and we get a glimpse into what he is really like. If anyone could give me the names of the four kids who were pictured in that old year book in one of the episodes, I'd really appreciate it, I can't seem to find the names and I don't remember them.**


	3. Chapter 3: You'd Better Be Prepared

**Kiss The Girl**

**Chapter 3: You'd Better Be Prepared**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not exactly proud of this chapter but I'm running out of ideas for this story and this was the best possible thing I could do in the confines of the "Mystery Incorporated" Universe. Honestly I don't even think it makes sense. But if anyone would like to toss me a pity review I'd greatly appreciate it.**

Shaggy looked over the parking lot of the movie theater with the eyes of a trained investigator, eyes that Velma had had a hand in training. He followed closely behind Scooby as the canine moved slowly, nose to the ground, searching for clues.

Mr. E stood back, watching them. He was only here to keep an eye on the sleuths. Clue hunting wasn't his job anymore, it hadn't been for a long time. He watched as the boy and dog circled the parking lot, searching for anything that might prove useful.

Scooby paused and sniffed at a piece of paper that lay upon the ground. Shaggy looked curiously at the crumpled paper before picking it up. He smoothed it out and looked carefully at it.

"You find something?" Mr. E inquired.

"Like, I think so," Shaggy replied as he showed Mr. E the paper "It's like a receipt from the Crystal Cove Lodge."

Mr. E snatched the paper from Shaggy. He examined the paper closely and noticed the date. "Why would they have this?" he asked in amazement "That's… that's impossible," he remembered the last time that he had been to Crystal Cove Lodge with a shudder. The collection of cabins and the main lodge had been closed ever since. The only reason that they could possibly have this… The only reason they would possibly leave this piece of damning paper behind… Mr. E growled and handed the paper back to Shaggy "Whatever happens, hold on to this," he told the teenager as he turned and began walking away.

"Wait," Shaggy called after him "Like, where are you going?"

"To settle an old score," Mr. E called back "Call your friends and wait for me at the radio station."

"But…" Shaggy was confused.

"Listen boy," Mr. E sounded angry "You don't know what you are up against here. Wait at the radio station with your friends. If I don't make it I can at least promise you that Velma will. Now do what I say."

Shaggy nodded silently. As Mr. E disappeared into the darkness he turned to Scooby "I guess we should like do as he says."

"Reah…" Scooby agreed. The two of them walked off together.

XXX

"Let me see that," Daphne took the paper from Shaggy and examined it. She flipped it over "This receipt is decades old. And the back is signed," she showed the back of the paper to Fred.

"Like, who signs a receipt? Shaggy asked, confused.

Fred looked at the receipt for a long time "Someone who wants it to be a memento," he said finally in realization. He placed the receipt on the table where they could all see it.

Shaggy leaned over and read the message out loud "Our first time, love you always Judy, Ricky Owens," Shaggy looked up "Ricky Owens, that like one of the kids that went missing…"

Daphne pulled the old year book out of her bag and opened it. After a moment she looked up "The date on the receipt, it's the same day that Ricky and the others graduated."

The group of sleuths sat at the table, staring at one another. They all wished that their smartest member was there at that moment.

XXX

Velma was trying not to break down in tears when she heard footsteps approaching. She knew that they were gonna kill her. Just as the footsteps reached the door of the room where she was there was a commotion elsewhere and the footsteps hastened away from where she was being held.

She heard raised voices. As she listened she was surprised that she recognized one of the voices. It couldn't be and yet it was… Mr. E!

"You cowards," Mr. E was saying angrily. "I knew I'd find you here."

"I can't believe you're still alive," one of the goons that had grabbed Velma was saying.

"Believe it," Mr. E ground out.

"You were supposed to die along with the rest of them," the second goon that had grabbed Velma sounded a little frightened.

"I didn't," Mr. E spat "That's all you need to know."

"W-what do you want?" goon number two asked.

"Where's the girl?" the mysterious man growled. The question was punctuated by a loud thump as if Mr. E had pushed the goon up against the wall.

"Don't tell him a damn thing!" goon number one shouted.

"You should be more afraid of me than your boss," Mr. E told the goons. There were several other thumps as one of the goons hit the floor "Now, tell me what you've done with the girl!" Mr. E demanded.

There was a gunshot and then Mr. E's voice was harsher now, lower in tone "A little message for your boss, I'm coming for him, it's time to pay. Now, you can tell me where the girl is and you'll live long enough to give your boss that message or you can refuse and suffer the same fate as your buddy."

The man whom Mr. E was interrogating made a groan and Velma tried to shout something through her gag. Whether Mr. E heard her or the goon had simply given up her location she wasn't sure but the next moment hands were untying her. Her gag and blindfold were removed and a blurry face loomed in front of her.

"My glasses," she whispered. The next second they were in her hands.

"I found them on the table out there," Mr. E said as he helped her up "our friends are waiting for you at the radio station."

Velma put her glasses on and looked at the face of Mr. E in the light of the lamps in the main room of the cabin. She stared as the man made no attempt to hide his face from her. "You… you're…"

"Yes," the man nodded "Now come on we've got to get going."

The man on the floor looked up at Velma as she stepped over him. He had been tied up by Mr. E. He growled at Velma "You can't escape your fate girl. You and the rest of your friends are gonners."

Mr. E kicked the man in the ribs "Shut up you piece of garbage," he told him before Mr. E lead Velma out of the cabin and to his car.

XXX

It wasn't long before they arrived at the radio station. Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby ran out to meet the car. The second Shaggy saw Velma he ran to her, picked her up in his arms, spun her around and kissed her.

"Like, am I glad to see you," he said as he pulled her close.

"Likewise," Velma's voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Roh boy," Scooby sighed as he watched the two humans.

Velma pulled away from Shaggy just long enough to hug Fred and Daphne and to pat Scooby. She relaxed quite easily back into Shaggy's arms.

Mr. E got out of the car and came around to where the group was standing "I hate to interrupt the moment but we need to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Fred asked as he looked up towards Mr. E.

The group, with the exception of Velma gasped. Velma stepped away from Shaggy "Mystery Incorperated, I'd like to introduce you to Ricky Owens."

"We can get the introductions out of the way later," Ricky told them "We've got to get ready. It's time to expose this place for the den of liars and criminals that it is."

**A/N: Personally in the show I believe that the Mr. E is the parrot. I'm not kidding about that. Anyway, let me know how bad this sucks. Sorry about the lame chapter.**


End file.
